John Long (1784-c1838)
John Long was baptised on 20th November 1784 in Gwennap, Cornwall, England. His parents were John and Jane Long (nee Bawden). At this stage, only two siblings for John have been found, a sister Jenefer and a sister Mary. John was the youngest of the three siblings. Marriage John married at aged 19 to Margaret Bray, who was known by the name of Peggy. The couple married in Gwennap on 30th September 1804, and witnesses to the marriage were a William Bray and George Moyle. John signed his name on the register, and Peggy marked with a cross. The couple settled in Gwennap and had 8 known children there. John is recorded against some of the baptisms as a miner, and on others as a labourer. They are recorded at St Day parish for the earlier births, but St Mary's is recorded as their parish for later baptisms. Death It is known that John died before the year 1841 as he is not listed in the 1841 census for Cornwall, and his wife Peggy is listed as independent. The most likely burial recorded for him is on the 6th October 1836, in the Gwennap district, with the residence being recorded as Carharrack. The age of this John was recorded as 53 years, which matches the age of our John. Peggy would outlive him by 20 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of John & Margaret Long' References *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2010199), baptism of John Long, 1784 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2010107), baptism of Margaret Bray, 1784 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1784.htm), baptisms 1784 *"England Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFKC-K4H : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long and Margaret Bray, 30 Sep 1804 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=807696), marriage of John Long and Margt. Bray, 1804 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/marriages_1800.htm), marriages 1800-1809 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQ34-9HK : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for William Long, 30 Dec 1804 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2892751), baptism of William Long, 1804 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1804.htm), baptisms 1804 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NT6T-DYQ : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for Juliana Long, 19 Mar 1810 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2893869), baptism of Juliana Long, 1810 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1810.htm), baptisms 1810 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFRP-J4W : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long, 27 Oct 1813 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2875797), baptism of John Long, 1813 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFRP-J44 : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for John Long, 27 Oct 1813 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1813.htm), baptisms 1813 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFRP-RLP : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for Joseph Long, 13 Feb 1816 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2876298), baptism of Joseph Long, 1816 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptism_1816.htm), baptisms 1816 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFRP-R7V : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for Catharine Long, 12 Oct 1818 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2876853), baptism of Catherine Long, 1818 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1818.htm), baptisms 1818 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NT6T-4GX : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for Mary Long, 01 Aug 1821 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2877536), baptism of Mary Long, 1821 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1821b.htm), baptisms 1821b *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFRP-97F : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for James Long, 24 Apr 1825 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2878697), baptism of James Long, 1825 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1825a.htm), baptisms 1825a *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2308466), burial of John Long, 1836 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/burials_1836.htm), burials 1836 *"Michael Costigan Tree", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/3SX4-4H8 : accessed 2013-08-19), entry for John /LONG/ *"Michael Costigan Tree", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/3SX4-4HD : accessed 2013-08-19), entry for Margert /BRAY/ *Free CEN, 1841 Census - Piece: HO107/137/12 Place: Kerrier -Cornwall Enumeration District: 22 Civil Parish: Gwennap Ecclesiastical Parish: - Folio: 8 Page: 8, Address: Chapel Street *Information from Chris Miller Category:Born in Gwennap Category:Married in 1804 Category:Married in Gwennap Category:Year of death uncertain